


Humanity, That Sucks

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Shiro, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Human Biology sucks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italiano | Italian, Lance and Keith are dumb, Mention of telenovelas, Pidge is Sick, Pidge is a Sis, Platonic Cuddling, Shiro is a Good Bro, Snacks & Snack Food, Team as Family, Voltron Family, bros being bros
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il Paladino Verde sta male, gli altri Paladini entrano in modalità Mamma Chioccia. E Lance e Keith danno fondo alle loro scorte segrete di snacks.<br/>Spoiler per chi non ha visto oltre l'episodio 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity, That Sucks

**Fandom** : Voltron Legendary Defender  
**Rating** : Verde  
**Personaggi/Pairing** : Un Po' Tutti, Pidge  
**Tipologia** : One-Shot  
**Genere** : Sentimentale, Fluff  
**Disclaimer** : Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono. 

  


HUMANITY, THAT SUCKS

  


  


“Non credo di sentirmi troppo bene.”

Sei teste si alzarono di scatto all'ingresso di Pidge nella sala comandi, ancora in pigiama e con il viso solcato da evidenti segni di stanchezza e stress: la ragazza barcollava tenendosi la pancia e lungo le tempie potevano vedere scendere il sudore.

“Cosa vuoi dire con – non credo di sentirmi troppo bene -, esattamente?” domandò Allura con preoccupazione mentre Shiro e Lance l'avevano raggiunta con un balzo per supportarla negli ultimi metri.

Con estrema facilità, i due ragazzi l'avevano praticamente trasportata per poi farla sedere in mezzo a loro, circondandola poco dopo di una cacofonia di voci praticamente insopportabile, nonostante la preoccupazione che, la sentiva, i suoi compagni provavano per lei.

“E' pallida, che abbia mangiato qualcosa di guasto?”

“EHI!”

“Non è colpa tua, Hunk. Cosa senti esattamente?”

“Principessa, forse sarebbe meglio portarla in infermeria.”

“Un minuto, forse riusciamo a capire qualcosa.”

Pur essendo cosciente, Pidge non riusciva ad aprire bocca, troppo stanca e accaldata per muovere un dito, figuriamoci parlare; senza dimenticare il pressante imbarazzo che le saliva dalle profondità dello stomaco misto alle fitte lancinanti al basso ventre che, di tanto in tanto, le strappavano dei lamenti.

“Sembra sofferente. Che sia rimasta ferita?” si preoccupò Keith, esaminandone il viso e le gambe prima di tastarne stomaco e pancia.

La ragazza urlò e il Paladino Rosso ebbe un sussulto, ritirando in fretta la mano: “S-SCUSA!” gridò con aria colpevole e mortificata; con un cenno del capo, Pidge si rannicchiò maggiormente contro la spalla di Shiro, che le sorreggeva la testa con pazienza e affetto mentre Lance, esaminando con attenzione e cura la compagna, discuteva animosamente con Coran sul da farsi.

Fu allora che Hunk lo notò.

Pur non essendo visibile a prima vista, il ragazzo era abituato agli odori forti ed era sempre stato abile nel riconoscerli, soprattutto un odore così forte e penetrante, troppo familiare negli ultimi tempi: “Non lo sentite anche voi?” chiese con tono serio, passando una mano sulla fronte gelida della compagna.

“Cosa?” chiese Allura con gli occhi sgranati.

“Sangue. Sento odore di sangue.”

L'attimo di silenzio che ne seguì fu assordante, ma le grida dei Paladini lo furono di più: in un attimo, Keith, Lance e Hunk cominciarono a gridare, ordinando a Coran di preparare l'infermeria, portare garze e disinfettanti e anche una barella, il tutto condito con una buona dose di panico nelle loro voci che non faceva ben sperare per la sanità mentale dei suddetti Paladini.

Unico a mantenere la calma, Shiro si chinò su Pidge, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio: “Ti fa male la testa?” chiese con tono tranquillo.

Lei annuì: “P-Pensavo che-”

“Quando eri in Accademia riuscivi a tenerlo nascosto, vero?”

Lei annuì, rannicchiandosi maggiormente contro di lui, che le accarezzò la testa con fare affettuoso: “Ora ci penso io.”.

Attorno a loro, il resto dei Paladini discutevano animosamente sul miglior corso d'azione da intraprendere per esaminare il corpo di Pidge: “Principessa, forse è meglio se ci pensa lei.” disse Lance serio, il viso lievemente imporporato, “E' vero, è una donna e forse sarebbe meglio...”.

“Ma non ho la minima conoscenza medica!” fece notare la giovane sovrana, voltandosi verso Coran: “Qui l'unico che può aiutarci sei tu.”.

“Ma la signorina Pidge-”.

“Ok, ora basta.”.

Con il corpo della Paladina Verde tra le braccia, Shiro si alzò da terra: “Nessuno esaminerà nessuno. Hunk, potresti preparare qualcosa ricco di ferro per pranzo? Lance, so che hai del cioccolato nascosto in camera, vallo a prendere e raggiungimi, per favore. Principessa, mi servono alcune garze e l'accesso alla lavanderia. Keith, tu aiuterai Coran con le calibrazioni del Castello.” pochi e decisi ordini che rimisero in riga tutti quanti che, seppur dubbiosi, si affrettarono ad obbedire.

“Cos'ha?” domandò la principessa, accarezzando la fronte della più giovane dei suoi protetti: “I terrestri sono esseri strani, Allura. E la nostra biologia lo è ancora di più.” sorrise lui, stringendo la ragazza a sé, “Nulla di cui preoccuparsi comunque. Qualche giorno e starà benissimo.”.

§§§

“Pidge, sono io, posso entrare?”

Bussando alla porta della stanza dell'amica con un vassoio pericolosamente in equilibrio tra le mani, Hunk rifletteva sugli ultimi avvenimenti, ancora confuso su cosa fosse effettivamente successo.

Quando la porta si aprì con un fruscio, il Paladino Giallo trovò Pidge e Shiro seduti sul letto della prima, che teneva la testa in grembo al loro leader: quest'ultimo le accarezzava i capelli sussurrandole qualcosa che Hunk non riusciva a discernere.

“Ho portato qualcosa da mangiare. Come stai?”

Lei spostò lo sguardo sull'amico e sorrise: “Un po' meglio. Scusate per prima.”.

Lui scrollò le spalle: “Finchè non c'è pericolo, non è importante.” rispose, poggiando il vassoio sul comodino lì accanto, “Lance e Keith non fanno che chiedere di te. Sono preoccupati a morte, possono passare a salutarti oppure preferisci che vengano dopo?”.

“Non sto per morire, ragazzi. Potete venire quando vi pare.” sorrise debolmente lei, tirandosi su seduta con aria stanca mentre il Paladino Giallo parlava animosamente nel comunicatore.

Un minuto dopo, i restanti due piombarono nella piccola camera, ciascuno con un sacchetto di dolci terrestri: “Se ti servono per stare meglio, te li regalo!” esclamò Lance, rovesciandone il contenuto sulla coperta, “Anche io!” ribatté subito Keith, aggiungendo i propri alla pila.

Shiro li guardò, a metà tra il divertito e il dubbioso: “Dove li avevate nascosti?” chiese, esaminandone un paio con cura prima di consegnarne uno al cioccolato all'amica.

Con aria colpevole, i due Paladini chinarono il capo: “Nel Leone Rosso!” “Nel Leone Blu!” esclamarono all'unisono.

La risata che ne seguì sgorgò cristallina come acqua dalla gola di Pidge, che dovette asciugarsi le lacrime dagli occhi: “Grazie, ragazzi.” disse con voce commossa.

“Visto che oggi non ci alleneremo, perché non andiamo in sala comune a guardare qualcosa sull'olovisore di Allura? Le schifezze le abbiamo, un pomeriggio a base di telenovelas non ce lo toglie nessuno.” propose Lance, indicando con la mano sia gli snack che gli amici riuniti, “E poi, è da tanto tempo che non ci prendiamo un po' di riposo.”.

“A patto di non vedere quella… cosa che ci hai propinato l'ultima volta.” gemette Pidge, aggrappandosi a Shiro per farsi trasportare.

“Ehi, dubiti dei miei gusti?” esclamò il Blu con aria falsamente offesa.

“Amico, ha ragione. Al quinto – Non sei tu, sono io – nel giro di tre minuti mi stava venendo voglia di distruggere lo schermo!”.

“Guastafeste.”.

In quel momento di pace nonostante il dolore, Pidge si sentiva a casa.

  



End file.
